You Are Not A Burden
by crissingirl123
Summary: "Blaine you really need to get your shit together and fight for what is yours. You may have cheated on my son, but I know you love him and my son loves you. And if you guys don't get back together any time soon I'm gonna lock you two in the basement until you kiss." Blangst. Mentions of self harm. Blaine/Burt.


"Can I talk to you?"

At first Blaine only wanted to drink some coffee in the Lima Bean forgetting about everything that is going on in his live right now, but when he saw Burt Hummel sitting by himself on the other side of the Lima Bean, he knew that that wasn't going to be the only thing he would do today.

Blaine hadn't spoken to Burt and Kurt since a little over a month ago when Burt and he visited Kurt in New York. And even though the visit went great and Kurt and he had talked about the future, Blaine hadn't heard anything of the older boy since and it was literally killing him inside and outside. He's been thinking things he really shouldn't think about every single day and the only reason he hadn't done anything was the hope. The hope that maybe everything would be okay again, but yesterday he heard something about some boy called Adam.

Kurt's new boyfriend. At least that is what Finn said.

And he couldn't stop himself.

He needed to feel.

He needed to feel the pain he deserved.

"Sure kiddo, sit down." Burt sound friendly, but also a little bit surprised. Blaine silently sat down in front of Burt and placed his hands on his lap. Staring at the table Blaine started to talk.

"How are you?" Blaine asked quietly, finally looking up at the older boy.

"I'm great actually." Burt answered happily. The doctors were handling the cancer more as okay and he didn't have any pain anymore since a week now. Blaine nodded his head slowly, a little smile appeared on his lip. But it was forced to be there, Burt could see that immediately.

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine." Blaine answered quickly.

"You're sure about that, kiddo? You don't look fine at all." Burt leaned forward in his chair and pushed a little bit on Blaine's chin to make the younger boy finally lock eyes with him. Blaine inhaled deeply and collected all the courage he had to speak to Burt.

"It's just that I haven't spoken to Kurt since Christmas and Finn told me he has a new boyfriend.. and I'm still… you know…" Blaine hide his face in his hands. If Blaine can't see Burt, Burt can't see him right?

Burt had heard something about a boy called Adam and he knew that his son and Adam went on a date or two, but he is pretty sure that they will never be as serious as Kurt and Blaine.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but Kurt and this Adam guy will never have a relationship like you and Kurt had." Blaine slowly looked up again, looking the older man in his eyes. "You and Kurt had something special and Kurt would be really stupid if he would let that go." Burt finished.

"I cheated, sir. Maybe it was just a hook up, but still… I don't deserve Kurt."

When Burt first heard that Blaine had cheated on his son he was mad. Really mad. He wanted to kill this boy, but he could never do that. In any way Burt isn't really the kind of guy to actually kill someone, but more importantly it was Blaine they were talking about. Blaine cheated on his son. And that was nothing like Blaine. Burt knew from the beginning that Blaine had a very good reason to cheat and no it won't make up for it. It won't be alright.

But it gets better.

"That is where you're wrong, kid. You deserve Kurt just as much as that Adam kid and probably even more." Blaine looked at Burt unbelievably.

"But.." Blaine started, but he was interrupted immediately.

"Kurt changed a lot since he'd met you Blaine. Without you Kurt would have never made it into NYADA. He wouldn't have the courage to audition. You made Kurt, well Kurt. And what you did wasn't like you and now I know why you did it, I kind of understand. Blaine you really need to get your shit together and fight for what is yours. You may have cheated on my son, but I know you love him and my son loves you. And if you guys don't get back together any time soon I'm gonna lock you two in the basement until you kiss. I'm not even kidding." Blaine silently laughed, but he wasn't convinced just yet.

How could Burt be saying all this?

"I don't think I can- you know. I don't want to be a burden."

"Blaine Anderson, you aren't and you will never be a burden to Kurt. He loves you. You need to stop beating yourself up so much. You're a good kid." Burt comforted as he stood up and displaced his chair next to Blaine's and sat down. With a final look he pulled the shaking boy into a hug and Blaine buried his head into Burt's shoulder silently sobbing into the fabric of his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine whispered.

"Don't be." A few minutes later Blaine finally pulled away. His gaze was directed at the table and Burt didn't make him look at him this time. He needed this boy to be comfortable enough to tell him what was on his chest and if he wanted that without looking at him then he's okay with that.

"I did something stupid." Blaine sobbed quietly and without saying anything else he pulled up his sleeves really slow and revealed the red marks on his arms. The older boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine used to be this dapper boy from Dalton. His son's lover. Burt looked a little bit closer and he could see the word that was written on the younger boy's wrist. _Stupid. _

Burt stared at the word. Why didn't he notice? Why didn't he help?

"I promised myself I would stop cutting after I saw Kurt on the staircase at Dalton, but… but now he's gone." Blaine cried out and he put his sleeves back, hiding the scars from the world.

Burt was quiet for a while, collecting the words that could help the boy.

"Kurt is not gone, Blaine. He's in New York, but he doesn't want you to do this, kiddo. I don't want you to do this." Blaine shook his head unbelievably.

"You should hate me. Kurt is your son!" Blaine sobbed into his palms.

"I could never hate you, Blaine. And Kurt doesn't either. I'm gonna bring you to my house and we're gonna call Kurt okay? Maybe ask if he can Skype tonight? Tell him everything you've been wanting to tell him." Burt didn't ask Blaine to promise him to stop cutting, because he knew that he couldn't ask that from the younger boy. Cutting isn't something that you can stop any day. And it's also not something that you start for no reason.

Burt stood up and reached out his hand waiting for Blaine to take it, but Blaine didn't make a move. He stared at the hand with wide eyes.

"You have to let me help you Blaine. I know you always want to do everything alone, but let me help you this once." Blaine nodded his head and let Burt lead him to his car.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay this wasn't supposed to happen, but it still did… I hope you enjoyed it and review and tell me what you thought? A review for Burt aka the best father in the world?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
